CharaNari Special: Amulet Beat!
by MegamiTenshiHime
Summary: Nagi's hurt and Amu's charas aren't around! Looks like Amu has to chara nari with Rhythm now! Here comes Amulet Beat!
1. HENTAI!

**Suteneko: Now CharaNari Special: Amulet Beat!**

**Amu: Yeah!**

**Suteneko: My Amu, aren't you pumped up.**

**Ikuto: She probably is still in cheerleader mode.**

**Kukai: Or maybe from my****kiss**

**Ikuto: Go to hell**

**Kukai: You first**

**Suteneko: *sweatdrop* AmuKuroNekoHime does not own Shugo Chara or its characters.**

**Nagi's POV**

I was taking a shortcut through the park until…..

"IKUTO YOU STUPID CAT EARS COSPLAY GUY!"

_Amu-chan?_

I turned my head to see Amu-chan blushing furiously as Ikuto had his arms around her petite waist.

_Man….._

_I should really encourage Amu-chan to file a restraining order against him…_

"Ikuto! Let me go you hentai!"

Amu-chan squirmed under his grasp but it just made him tighten his grip.

"Not until you apologize for leaving me with everyone at the Garden yesterday."

"You guys deserved it! I knew you were a hentai but keeping pictures of me on your phone? How sick is that?"

_Actually Hotori-kun kept Amulet Royal as wallpaper for his phone and Souma-kun kept Amulet Jack as well._

I decided enough was enough and cleared my throat to get their attention. They looked up. Amu-chan had a grateful look on her face and Tsukiyomi-kun looked downright annoyed.

_Good_

"Need some help Amu-chan?"

"Nagi! Yes please! Thank you so much!"

_She must really hate being under his grasp._

I darted my eyes away from Amu-chan's face and noticed a smirk on her captor's face.

_What is he up to?_

He leaned forward, to her neck and kissed it. Amu-chan cringed and when he drew back his face, a kiss mark was there!

_I'll kill that sexual harasser!_

"How do you like the kiss mark Amu?"

She gasped and once again tried to squirm free.

_I'm sick of this…_

"Let her go Tsukiyomi"

There was anger in my voice and he chara changed and smirked, "Mine" With one last glare, I pulled _it_ out from my school bag.

As I waved it in front of my face, his tail and cat ears started to twitch with excitement. I smirked, turned around, lifted my left leg, extended my arm and threw _it_ as far as I could. Ikuto immediately released his grip on Amu-chan, dropped onto his hands and feet and ran off after _it_.

_It worked!_

I looked up to see Amu-chan about to fall face flat on the ground.

"AMU-CHAN!"

**Amu's POV**

_Shit!_

Thanks to Ikuto's sudden movement, I'm losing my balance and is about to fall face flat on the cold, rough brick ground!

I closed my eyes, prepared to face the impact, but instead of feeling excruciating pain…

I felt…

I felt…

**Ikuto: Yes an Amuto moment! Thank you *runs up and hugs me***

**Suteneko: *face colours* Uhmm, Ikuto could you let go off me now?**

**Ikuto: *release***

**Suteneko: *fidgets***

**Ikuto: Something wrong?**

**Suteneko: Nothing! I'm watching Chibi Vampire now..its really funny! And uhh please vote on my poll and uhh…**

**Ikuto: What are you rambling about?**

**Suteneko: *avoids eye contact with Ikuto***

**Ikuto: What's wrong with you!**

**Nagi: She's embarrassed dumbass**

**Ikuto: Seriously? *looks at me***

**Suteneko: *looks away***

**Nagi: I don't understand though, you've had a lot of physical contact with the opposite sex so why is Ikuto any different?**

**Ikuto: How do you know?**

**Nagi: *hands him pictures***

**Ikuto: Wow, you're even hugging a guy in this one, this guy seems to be important a boyfriend perhaps? *shows me the picture***

**Suteneko: No! We're just best friends that's all! And he has a girlfriend!**

**Ikuto: What about this one? A love-hate relationship? * a picture of me and a another guy bickering***

**Suteneko: He's a pervert and he teases me!**

**Nagi: Isn't that what Ikuto does to Amu?**

**Suteneko: *blushes* He's a freaking player! No way I'll be interested in a playboy like him!**

**Nagi: But from his actions, he seems to be interested in you.**

**Suteneko: Shut up!**

**Ikuto: So wait… If you were embarrassed earlier, does that mean you find me attractive? *smirk***

**Suteneko: SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BAKA NEKO!**

**Nagi & Ikuto: Pease review!**


	2. Saviour

**Suteneko: Thanks for all your reviews!**

**Amu: Yeah thanks!**

**Ikuto: BTW, Suteneko how is that guy you told us about a pervert?**

**Suteneko: *sigh* He keeps asking me what my bra cup is and tries to look through my shirt through the spaces between the buttons of my shirt or he stares at them.**

**Everyone: o.O**

**Ikuto: You are quite chested for a 13 year old.**

**Suteneko: *evil aura***

**Ikuto: So are you a B?**

**Suteneko: *glare intensifies***

**Ikuto: What's the big deal about it? Shouldn't you be happy? I mean, girls would kill for that kind of breast development.**

**Suteneko: Most of the girls in my class are As or even flat-chested and I'm the only one who is a B!**

**Ikuto: So you admit you're a B.**

**Kairi: *changes subject* Today is the first day****Shawwal, Hari Raya****Aidilfitri is it not?**

**Amu: What's that?**

**Kairi: Hari Raya Aidilfitri****is a****Muslim holiday that marks the end of****Ramadan, the****Islamic****holy month of fasting.**

**Suteneko:****AmuKuroNekoHime does not own Shugo Chara or its characters.**

**Amu's POV**

_I felt…_

_I felt…_

_Warm?_

_Why would I feel warm?_

I opened my eyes to see that I was on top of Nagi.

_OMG!_

My face was red as I quickly got up and apologized. "I'm sorry Nagi! Thanks for saving me!"

"Its fine Amu-chan."

"Hey Nagi?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you have that cat toy with you?"

"I was going to give it to Tama-chan." ( Episode 94)

"Oh, I see, Thanks. I'll get you a new one I promise."

"No need."

"But"

"No buts"

I pouted, "Come on, you saved me, at least let me come with you to pick out another one."

He sighed, admitting defeat, "Fine"

"Arigato Nagi! I'll meet you in 2 hours at the mall okay? Bye!"

"Girls!"

"Hai Amu-chan?"

"Let's go."

Amu's charas waved goodbye as they made their way home.

**Nagi's POV**

Rhythm floated next to me.

"Rhythm where were you?"

"Playing with Amu's charas."

"I see"

"What do you wan to do now?"

"Now we have to go home and get ready."

"Get ready for what?"

"We're going shopping with Amu-chan later to make up for the cat toy I lost."

"How did you lose it?"

"I threw it to distract Ikuto."

"He was being perverted to her again wasn't he?"

"Yup"

"Can't he tell that she isn't interested?"

"Although I think Amu-chan thinks of him as a close friend though."

"Maybe more but she's not showing it"

"Possibly but if those two does have a relationship, he better not hurt her or he'll have to deal with me."

"You really care about her don't you?"

"She is my best friend after all."

"Alright let's head back Nagi! I'll race you!"

"You're on!"

The two raced off leaving a certain cat to dwell on his thoughts.

**Ikuto's POV**

_Another shopping date?_

_Well looks like I have to ruin it for her._

_Again._

I smirked remembering how she fell on my lap and we shared an indirect kiss with Tadase's ice-cream..

"Ikuto-nya, are we going to spy on them nya?"

"You bet, hey Yoru?"

"Yes nya?"

"Who that's purple haired guy again?"

"He's the new Jack's chair nya. He's the ex Queens older twin brother nya."

"Fujisaki huh? How come he's so overprotective of Amu?"

"Didn't he say earlier they were best friends' nya?"

"Or maybe, he likes her too."

"Looks like you have competition then nya"

_Watch out Fujisaki._

_Amu will be mine._

**Ikuto: There's a lot of Amuto here.**

**Nagi: Yeah, probably to make up for not making a one-shot about Amuto yet or maybe she just wants the story to get more intense.**

**Ikuto: Where is Suteneko anyway?**

**Suteneko: *comes in* I'm here.**

**Everyone: Wow**

**Suteneko: *blush* I was in my black baju kurung ( traditional Malay costume) with blue flowers all over it, my black kitten heels,****and black and silver earrings. I wore****my hair was down with a black headband.**

**How do I look?**

**Nagi: Lovely**

**Suteneko: *blush* Thanks. I have to go now. Bye!**

**Amu: Go where?**

**Kairi:****On this day, Muslims****will visit the homes of relatives and friends.****They ask for forgiveness from their elders for any differences or past animosities that may have occurred with them in the year. In return they receive money called "duit raya" (hari raya money) I believe Suteneko is** **going to her grandmother's house now.**

**Amu: I see**

**Everyone: Selamat Hari Raya to Suteneko & all our Muslim readers!**


	3. Waking Up Nagi

**Suteneko: I've started reading the Shugo Chara manga! Its so cute!**

**BTW I also read this manga called Millennium Snow. (Waiting for the 10th chapter now….)**

**Its about this girl,****Chiyuki Matsuoka, a high school girl hospitalized with a heart problem. Since birth her heart has been very weak and she was told that she would probably live to be only fifteen. However, one day she meets Tōya Kanō, avampire, with the opposite problem: Tōya lives for about one thousand years. It's customary for a vampire at his age of eighteen to choose a human partner to be with for 1000 years who in turn would let him drink their blood and share his life span for themillennium.**

**Utau: You're really lazy. You're just copied the plot from Wikipedia.**

**Suteneko: Yeah I know but this manga is not very popular. And I'm trying to help promote it.**

**Ikuto: You are so anime-crazy….**

**Suteneko: *starts crying***

**Ikuto: What the? What's wrong with you? Fanfiction writers are supposed to be anime-crazy!**

**Suteneko: *cries harder***

**Utau: Why the hell is she crying?**

**Ikuto: Like hell I know!**

**Guardians: *comes in and stares at me***

**Tadase, Nagi, Kairi, Yaya and Rima:*comfort me***

**Amu: WTH did you to do to her?**

**Ikuto & Utau: Nothing!**

**Amu: Miki!**

***Transforms to Amulet Spade***

**You'll pay for making her cry!**

**Ikuto & Utau: We didn't! We swear! *runs away***

**Amu: I'll kill you! *chases after them***

**Kairi: I'll type out the chapter.**

**Nagi: AmuKuroNekoHime does not own Shugo Chara or its characters.**

**Rima: Enjoy the chapter while we try to calm down Suteneko**

**Yaya: Please don't cry Neko-chan! If you cry, then I'll- *starts crying too***

**Tadase: Yuiki-san! Not you too!**

**At the mall…**

**Nagi's POV**

I had my back against a pillar patiently waiting for Amu-chan to arrive.

Rhythm was floating around in circles in attempt to ease his boredom.

_Where is she?_

My phone beeped with a text message so I pulled it out of my pocket and began to read;

**Where r u?**

_It's from Amu-chan…_

I turned around and I saw that I was just outside a pet store called Prima's Paws.

_I don't remember a pet store being her before…_

_Must be a new store then…_

I messaged her back;

**Meet me outside the new store Prima's Paws; it's between Lenny's Books & Fuchsia Fashions.**

**-Nagi**

I leaned against the pillar once more and sighed.

_I feel so tired all of a sudden…_

_I should have slept more last night._

_That's what I get for being a part-time female dancer._

_Mama made me practice till I got those new steps perfected._

I closed my eyes.

_I'll just rest for a moment…_

_Just one moment…_

**Amu's POV**

_I see him!_

"Nagi!"

I ran towards him, "Hey Nagi, sorry I'm late."

When Nagi didn't reply, she noticed that Nagi was asleep.

_I wonder if he had enough sleep last night?_

_Nagi looks kind of cute sleeping like that…_

Nagi was dressed in a light blue polo shirt, black pants and brown shoes. I looked up when I heard Miki's squeal only to see Rhythm hugging her and Miki blushing furiously.

"Rhythm?"

He floated toward me and stopped as soon as he was inches away from my face, "Yes?"

"Do you know how I can wake up Nagi?"

**Rhythm's POV**

As I was about to suggest poking him, I saw Ikuto watching us with his back against a wall. A devious idea formed in my mind and I smirked.

"Rhythm? What are you looking at?"

"Nothing! Hey Amu!"

"Yes?"

"If you want to wake up Nagi, you just have to…."

I floated to her ear and whispered "kiss him on the cheek."

"Eh? Are you serious? Can't I just poke him or something?"

"Nah he doesn't like it when people poke him."

_Well it is true he doesn't like people poking him awake…_

"Well I'll do it I guess. It's just the cheek right?"

"Yup"

Amu sighed and walked a few steps towards Nagi until their faces were just inches apart.

Amu's a head shorter so she stood on her tiptoes and leaned forward; she placed her right hand on his chest, just below his neck and her left hand on his right cheek and kissed him softly. (picture on profile)

_Not bad…_

I turned to see Ikuto fuming and gritting his teeth. I smirked at him but he didn't notice it, he was too busy glaring at the Nagiamu scene before him.

**Nagi's POV**

_Why do I feel something soft brush against my skin?_

I opened my eyes, just in time to feel someone peck my cheek.

I turned my head to see Amu-chan staring at me.

"Uhmm…Amu-chan?"

"Yes?"

"You can let go of me now."

Amu blushed and hurriedly hid her hands behind her back.

I took a moment to study her; she was wearing a blue polo shirt with skull on where the chest pocket is supposed to be, black ruffled skirt and brown boots. (episode 39)

_Our clothes matched._

I was about to say so but Amu beat me to it.

"Uhmm….looks like Rhythm was right."

"Rhythm? About what?"

"That kissing you would wake you up."

I stared at her moment making Amu blush again.

_Why does she have to be so cute, innocent & naïve?_

I shot Rhythm a look and he mouthed "Ikuto"

_Oh…I get it…Ikuto's around._

_That reminds me…I need to ask her._

Before I could ask her she beat me to it (again).

"Hey Nagi,"

"Yes Amu-chan?"

Amu pointed at Prima's Paws "You want to shop at this store right?"

"Yes your right."

"Let's go in and buy the cat toy then"

"Yeah let's go."

The two opened the door to the shop and walked in.

**Ikuto's POV**

_Why the mother fucking crapping hell she kiss him for!_

_Why was Amu wearing that outfit!_

_Their clothes totally matched!_

_Fujisaki…_

_I will win Amu._

_No other man will win her heart but me._

_Only I can win her heart._

**Kairi: A good thing Suteneko wrote down the chapter so I could type it out.**

**Suteneko:*finally stopped crying***

**Rima: Why were you crying?**

**Suteneko: I can't do anything anime for a month! Staring from next Monday!**

**Everyone: WHAT! NO WAY!**

**Suteneko: I'm sorry!**

**Nagi: It's because of your exams right?**

**Tadase: But your exams start on the 28 September right? Why now?**

**Suteneko: So I can prepare!**

**Yaya: When will Neko-chan come back?**

**Suteneko: 20 October.**

**Amu: We could barely handle a week without you. How can we ever handle a month!**

**Ikuto: What do you mean by you can't do anything anime?**

**Suteneko: No anime, manga or fan fiction.**

**Utau: Holy crap. No wonder you cried….**

**Ikuto: Don't fail anything.**

**Kukai: Yeah, you failed your MT last time right?**

**Suteneko: Shut it…..**

**Yaya: We'll miss you!**

**Suteneko: I'll miss you guys too!**

**To my readers, I'm so sorry, I have to make all of you go through this crap. Please forgive me!**

**Mōshiwake arimasen!(Sorry!)**

**Please review!**


	4. Another fall, Amu?

**Suteneko: I'm back!**

**Yaya: *glomps Suteneko***

**Kairi: How were your exams?**

**Suteneko: Hell on Earth**

**Ikuto: Got back your results yet?**

**Suteneko: Yes unfortunately….**

**Utau: You did badly in them?**

**Suteneko: A FEW MORE MARKS AND I COULD HAVE PASSED MATHS & LITERATURE!**

**Ikuto: Did you get ay As?**

**Suteneko: No. **

**Kairi: Hold it…You studied until like 3am in the morning for those tests and no As?**

**Suteneko: Exactly! But I have a lot of Cs that's for sure! *heavy sarcasm***

**Tadase: Well you can't change the past!**

**Yaya: Yeah! Just keep moving forward!**

**Rima: You got that line from the movie Robinsons….**

**Amu: Enough chit-chat! Let's give the readers what they want!**

**Suteneko: *brightens up* HELL YEAH! **

**Tadase: AmuKuroNekoHime does not own Shugo Chara or its characters.**

**Ikuto's POV**

"Ikuto, should we go in-nya?"

"Are you crazy? There's no way I can control myself with all those cat toys around."

"Oh yeah-nya…"

"We'll wait for them to come out."

_Don't take too long now…_

**Amu's POV**

"So Nagi? What kind of toy do you want to buy?"

"I don't really have the faintest idea actually. There are so many toys here that it will be hard to pick just one."

_How true…_

The store was large. Light pink walls with white shelves were adorned with all kinds of cute toys, perfect for animals to play with. The store was crowded with parents and their animal-loving children.

_How the heck are we supposed to find the cat section?_

"Need some help?"

Nagi & I turned to see a tall brunette woman with dark brown eyes smiling down at us. She was wearing a red apron and a nametag that said 'Hanabi'

_Hanabi? Doesn't that mean fireworks?_

Nagi took a step closer to the woman, "Could you tell us where the cat section is?"

"Let me show you. Come with me please."

We walked through the crowded store, trailing after Hanabi. I smiled at some of the children's happy faces.

_The kids seem so happy._

Unfortunately, there was a loose board a step ahead of me and I tripped.

_Damn not again!_

**Hanabi's POV**

I hurriedly walked toward the cat toy section. I walked towards the shelf and stood on my tiptoes, reaching for _**it**_.

I took _**it **_out and beamed proudly.

_I got it!_

_This is the perfect toy for a cat!_

**Amu's POV**

Nagi caught me in his arms as I fell forward.

"You really like to fall don't you?"

I blushed remembering the time; Ikuto caught me when I fell of the wall. (Episode 21)

_Why do I keep remembering stuff about him of all people?_

_It's so aggravating!_

I blushed again when Nagi's hair brushed against my face as he helped me up.

My nose twitched when a smell of nadeshiko flowers wafted over to me.

_nadeshiko?_

_Why would he smell like a nadeshiko flower?_

_Maybe he just likes the smell?_

_But Nadeshiko had the same scent too…_

Nagi looked me with a worried face; "Something wrong Amu-chan? Did you hurt yourself or something?"

"No! No! Not at all!"

Hanabi called out to us asking if we were okay.

"We're fine Hanabi-san!"

I reached for Nagi's hand and held his hand in mine as I dragged him towards Hanabi-san.

**Nagi's POV**

_Her hand is really warm…_

_What? _

_Damn it Nagi!_

_Keep it together!_

I could feel my face reddening.

_Shit!_

When Amu-chan stopped she let go of my hand and turned to face me.

Amu-chan's face scrunched up in worry; "Are you sick Nagi?"

She put her hand on my forehead and my face turns even redder.

"Your face has more colour than usual but it doesn't feel like you have a fever."

"I'm back!"

Amu-chan removed her hand from my forehead. When Amu-chan saw what was in Hanabi-san's hand, tilts her head in confusion and asked;

"What is that Hanabi-san?"

I looked up to see a cat toy dangling from her fingers.

"What type of cat toy is it?" I asked

"Ah this is…"

**Suteneko: Cliffy!**

**Ikuto: Cruel, don't leave it as a cliffhanger. Think about your fans will you?"**

**Suteneko: But it adds suspense to the story!**

**Utau: Hey, did you edit the chapters of your stories?**

**Suteneko: Yeah and I added a few parts too.**

**Kukai: Like when Utau & me fought at the end of Amulet Royal.**

**Nagi: She also added parts that I had never accepted any or taken any pictures of Amu-chan in her transformations.**

**Suteneko: Well, I remembered a review from RomanticaKH1 in the first chapter of Amulet Beat. That's when I realized that Nagi would never do that kind of thing because Nagi is such a gentlemen.**

**Nagi:*smiles***

**Rima: *scoffs***

**Nagi:*glares***

**Rima:*glares back***

**Yaya: Please review!**

**Suteneko: **

**PS: **

**Here are my results:**

**English-B**

**Mother Tongue-C**

**Literature-D**

**Mathematics-D**

**Science-C**

**Geography-C**

**Home Economics-B**

**Design & Technology- C**

**I STUDIED LIKE HELL FOR THE STUPID EXAMS AND THIS HAD TO HAPPEN!**

**I FAILED TWO SUBJECTS AND NOT EVEN ONE DAMN A!**


	5. The Cat & The Toy

**Suteneko: Welcome to the 5****th**** Chapter of Amulet Beat!**

**Utau: You're sounding like a talk show host again….**

**Suteneko: Whatever**

**Ikuto: So this when I come in right?**

**Suteneko: Maybe**

**Ikuto: Would it kill you to focus more on the Amuto?**

**Suteneko: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.**

**Ikuto: Don't change the subject!**

**Nagi's POV**

I have to admit, the toy in Hanabi-san's hand is pretty cute.

The toy was in shape of a mouse and it had a really long tail, its colour was orange, the same colour as Tama-chan so it was perfect.

"It's perfect for cats! Come, I'll show you!"

_Hanabi-san sure is lively…_

Amu-chan & I followed Hanabi-san to the animal section and there we saw kittens playing together in a small animal play pen. There were a group of small girls patting the cats.

Hanabi-san walked over to them and smiled, "Would you like to play with the cats?"

"Yes please!"

"Okay then. Do you know how to carry a cat?"

The girls nodded.

Hanabi-san carefully passed each cat in the pen to each girl. In total, there were 5 girls with 5 cats cradling in their arms.

"Thank you Miss!"

The girls walked over to a large blue mat, sat down and started playing with cats.

Hanabi-san laid her hand on my head to get my attention, "Come on. There is still one more cat in that pen you know."

_There is?_

Once we were near the pen, we were able to see a small white kitten with fur the colour of snow white sleeping peacefully. Hanabi-san leaned forward and stroked the cat's head. Immediately its eyes cracked open, revealing the cat's odd-coloured eyes. The cat's eyes were icy blue. I didn't notice that the cat and I were staring at each other until the two women next to me started giggling.

Amu giggled, "You're so funny Nagi; I didn't think you would get into a staring contest with a cat before."

"It's interesting. Its eyes are really peculiar don't you think?"

A thoughtful look crossed her face as she leaned forward and stared into its eyes as well.

"Its eyes kind of remind of Ikuto. Ikuto's eyes are a midnight blue…it always gives off a look of mystery. I just can't help it, every time I look at his eyes; I just want to stare at them forever and ever."

I tried to keep the sadness from my voice "You seem to really like Ikuto, Amu-chan."

Amu-chan cussed realizing her mistake, "Oh crap! I said that out loud!"

I shushed her, "Amu-chan don't cuss so loudly."

Amu-chan's face blushed in embarrassment, "Sorry."

_So she really does like Ikuto…._

_But knowing Amu-chan, I don't think she realized it yet._

Hanabi-san coughed into her hand to get our attention, "May I demonstrate now?"

Amu-chan and I nodded.

Hanabi-san leaned forward and dangled the mouse toy in her hand. The cat's eyes followed the toy as it moved side to side. I couldn't help but chuckle at the cat's behavior.

Hanabi-san smiled and started to jerk the toy up and down teasing the cat. The cat pounced and jumped high into the air to try prying it off Hanabi-san hand. Hanabi-san merely laughed at the cat and dropped the toy into pen.

The cat pounced onto the toy as if it was its next meal and started to bat at it with its paws. After a few minutes, it bent its head down and picked up the toy by its tail with its teeth and swung it around and around.

_If it keeps doing that, I'm going to get dizzy._

I turned to see Amu-chan giggling at the cat.

Hanabi-san leaned forward again and started to rub the cat's ears, the cat dropped the toy and its eyelids started to get heavy. It slowly got down on the floor of the pen and rested its head on the ground.

_It's sleeping now…_

"Well after seeing our little demo, will you buy the toy?"

I nodded, "Yes"

"Fantastic! What colour would you like?"

"The same colour as the one you just used."

"Orange? Well okay then. If it's a gift for someone, would you like it wrapped?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"You're Welcome. Come to cashier to collect it okay?"

"Of course. Thanks again Hanabi-san."

Hanabi-san waved and disappeared among the crowd of people. Together, Amu-chan & I made our way to the cashier. As we walked, Amu-chan tapped my shoulder; "Nagi, can I ask you something?"

"What is it Amu-chan?"

"How close are you to Nadeshiko?"

I sweatdropped.

_Why is she asking me this?_

I asked nervously"Why do you ask Amu-chan?"

Amu-chan replied calmly "Its just that your manners, way of speaking and scent are very similar."

I asked "My scent?"

Amu-chan blushed, "I kind of smelled Nadeshiko flowers when you picked me up earlier & I remembered that Nadeshiko always smelled like nadeshiko flowers too."

_She has a pretty good sense of smell that's for sure._

"Yes we are quite close I suppose. Nadeshiko & I had spent so much time together when we were little but my mother sent me to boarding school so that Nadeshiko can concentrate on her dancing."

"Oh, it must have been hard then. To be separated from your sister like that."

"Yeah. It was."

_When did I learn to lie so smoothly?_

Once we reach the cashier, Hanabi-san was already there. She handed the toy to Amu-chan as I pulled out my wallet. After I paid her, she waved to us goodbye as we stepped out of the store.

**Amu's POV**

I peered inside the bag to look at how Hanabi-san had wrapped it.

The toy was sealed in a yellow coloured box with a red satin ribbon bow.

_What warm colours…_

"Hanabi-san did a great job didn't she?"

I slightly turned my head to see Nagi peering over my shoulder to see the present.

"Amu-chan would you like to come with me to give it to Tama-chan later?"

Before I could reply, Rhythm and my charas flew over to me;

"Amu-chan can we go play with Rhythm outside the mall?"

"I guess but don't get lost. Have fun."

"We will!" Rhythm and my charas flew off, making their way to the mall's entrance to play outside.

Nagi commented; "Your charas seem to really like playing with Rhythm."

"Yeah I guess they do."

"So about visiting Tama-chan-"

"Wait-nya! Who do you think you are nya? Getting so close to Amu-nya?

**Suteneko: Cliffy**

**Nagi: This is long…**

**Ikuto: Well I'm glad purplehead finally realized that Amu loves me and not him.**

**Nagi: Shut up Tsukiyomi**

**Ikuto: Sour puss**

**Suteneko: Please review**


	6. Amu Gets Mad

**Suteneko: Since exams are over and I'm currently waiting for my streaming to start, I've become really bored….**

**Ikuto: Correction, you were bored**

**Utau: Now she's entertaining herself with manga and anime.**

**Suteneko: is it wrong to like anime & manga?**

**Ikuto: Not if you're obsessed...**

**Kukai: Suteneko, wouldn't be Suteneko if she wasn't anime obsessed.**

**Suteneko: Damn straight, Kukai. Let's get this show on the road! Kukai, disclaimer!**

**Kukai: Alright! AmuKuroNekoHime does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.**

**Amu's POV**

I looked up to see Yoru; "Hey Yoru, Is Ikuto around too?"

_What? Why did I ask that of all things? Who cares where that stupid cat is?_

Nagi raised an eyebrow at Yoru; "How convenient for you to be here, Yoru."

"That's because Ikuto & I are spy-"

A finger was put to his lips to silence him.

I followed the finger, only to see that it belonged to Ikuto.

"Yo, Amu."

"So what are you doing here in the mall Ikuto?"

"Hmm, becoming interested in me Amu?"

I rolled my eyes at him and scoffed; "Who would be interested in you, Ikuto?

"You've _hurt_ my feelings," Ikuto _put a hand over his heart_ and gave me a _mock_ wounded look.

I rolled my eyes at him again, "I know you long enough to know that you don't hurt easily."

Ikuto smirked and slid his right arm around my waist, pulling my body closer to him. I could feel my cheeks grow warm at the body contact.

"Ikuto, wh-hat are you-?"

Ikuto leaned forward and whispered into my ear; "Why are you being so cold to me Amu?"

"I'm n-not", I protested.

Ikuto drew back his face and looked at me. I could feel myself hypnotized by his eyes.

_Why is my heart beating so loud?_

_Why do I keep staring into his eyes?  
_

_Why does my cheeks grow warm every time he comes near me?_

_Why? Why?_

Ikuto leaned forward to my ear again, this time, his lips brushed against my ear as he spoke; "Amu, do you know what a kiss mark represents?"

I shook my head and begged him; "Ikuto, please let me go."

Ikuto just tightened his grip on me; "I'm not finished yet. Kiss marks are marks of possession, most people put them on the neck where they're nice and visible like how I just did to you earlier."

Ikuto tugged down my collar, proving his point.

I tried to glance at the kiss mark on my neck but it was no use.

_Wait…mark of possession?_

_Does that mean he had marked me as his property?_

_Why that son of a…_

I struggled and angrily pushed him away from me. Ikuto wasn't expecting it and fell down on the floor hard on his butt.

**Ikuto's POV**

I stared at Amu shocked.

She must be pretty damn mad to push me away from her. I felt two pairs of angry eyes glaring at me; one belonged to purplehead and the other… belonged to Amu.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

I flinched at her volume.

_This is the loudest I've ever heard her yell._

"I'm not yours Ikuto! Just because you marked with that stupid kiss mark doesn't mean I'm yours!"

My eyes darted around, suddenly becoming aware that people was watching us.

I tried to calm Amu down, "Hey Amu, calm down won't you? It was just teasing."

"Teasing? Just teasing? Am I all that is to you, Ikuto? Someone to tease? Make fun of? Am I some of toy for you to play with? What am I to you Ikuto? Answer me!"

_What is Amu to me?_

**Suteneko: Cliffy!**

**Ikuto: I don't like this chapter.**

**Nagi: That's because you got rejected and yelled at by Amu-chan in public. Who's the sour puss now?**

**Ikuto: Fuck off**

**Suteneko: Please review.**


	7. Frustration & Tears

**Suteneko: Hi Everyone! **

**Ikuto: Can we get on with the story already? I want to know how Amu and I made up.**

**Suteneko: Who said you two will make up in this chapter? Dia! Disclaimer please!**

**Ikuto: WHAT?**

**Dia: Certainly, AmuKuroNekoHime does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.**

**Ikuto's POV**

_What is Amu to me?_

_Amu…_

_She's…_

_She's…_

"Forget it, Ikuto."

I looked up, Amu's head was down and teardrops were falling on the floor.

**Amu's POV**

My body was shaking with fury and I was clenching my fists so hard that my fingernails had bit through my palm and blood was seeping through my hands.

"You're not worth it."

I looked up to see his face; I was surprised at what I saw. Ikuto's eyes were had more emotion in them than I had ever seen before. Sadness, regret and hurt were filled in his eyes.

_Did my words really hurt him?_

_Should I take back at what I said?_

I looked at him again. Frustrated, Ikuto raked his hands through his midnight blue hair; "Look Amu, I-"

"Forget it, Ikuto. Just leave me alone."

At that, I turned away from him and ran**.**

**Nagi's POV**

_I better go after her._

As I ran, I thought about everything that happened earlier.

_I had never seen Amu-chan so angry before…_

_Ikuto has really gotten too far this time…_

_How am I going to help her?_

**Rhythm's POV**

I sighed as I watched Amu's charas playing.

_Where do they get all that energy from?_

I chuckled at Miki's attempt to steal back her hat from Ran.

_They really are too cute._

I looked up when I heard the sound of someone running.

_Isn't that Amu?_

_And Nagi seems to be chasing after her._

_What happened?_

I floated off the tree branch I was sitting on and followed them, hoping to get some answers.

_What on Earth happened?_

**Amu's POV**

_I run anymore, I'm too tired._

I fell to my knees on a pavement and covered my face with my blistered hands as my wet, salty tears streamed down my face.

_At least it can't get any worse_

At that moment a roar from above sounded and rain poured down, soaking my clothes in the process and mixing the sky's rain with my tears, this only made me cry harder. I bet I'm the most pitiful picture right now.

I looked up when I heard a familiar sound;

_An X Egg?_

_The X Egg's egg shell is cracking!_

_Oh no! It must be from my feelings!_

the X Egg cracked and a glowing purple X Chara came out of it, wearing a mischievous smile on its face .

_It's building up its energy! I need to run and fast!_

I quickly got up but it was too late, the X Chara had shot out its energy at me.

_Crap!_

I closed my eyes shut and held up my hands in front of my face to try & shield myself.

"Amu-chan, Look out!"

I opened my eyes to see Nagi shielding me with his back from the X Energy and his front facing me.

"Amu-chan are you alright?"

I looked at him as if he was crazy, "Are you nuts? Get out of the way, you'll get hurt!"

Nagi opened his mouth to say something but closed it again as his eyes fluttered and his body swayed back and forth. I held out my hands and caught him before he could hit the ground. I carefully laid Nagi on the ground before I started shaking his body, crying out his name; "Nagi! Nagi! Nagi Wake up!"

A familiar voice rang out, making me stop dead in my tracks; "Nagi! No!"

Rhythm flew over and clutched Nagi's shirt in his small hands and tried shaking him awake. It was no use, Nagi was out cold.

Suddenly, Rhythm appeared in front of my face, wearing a serious expression.

"Amu, chara nari with me."

I nodded.

_That X Chara is going to pay for hurting Nagi like that._

"My Heart-Unlock!"

"Amulet Beat!"

**Suteneko: Wow! That was intense!**

**Amu: I'm going to chara-nari with Rhythm!**

**Nagi: Please review!**


	8. Transforming & Falling

**Suteneko: I had one whole week of holidays already. My younger brother still has school for two more weeks.**

**Ikuto: Secondary school students have their holidays earlier than the primary school students.**

**Amu: Why do you sound so tired then?**

**Suteneko: BECAUSE I DIN'T GET TO RELAX, I'VE BEEN DOING CHORES THE WHOLE DAMN WEEK!**

**Utau: I hear your older brother is calling you a maid?**

**Suteneko: Don't remind me….I'm surprised that the idiot hasn't made me wear a maid outfit yet. Stupid idiot.**

**Nagi: I'm sure writing the story will help your mood.**

**Suteneko: Yeah, you're right. I love writing. *smiles***

**YOSH! Nagi! The disclaimer!**

**Nagi: AmuKuroNekoHime does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.**

**Nagi's POV**

_God my head….._

I slowly got up from the floor and looked up only to see Amu standing in front of me, her back facing me. She seemed to be looking at X Chara above her.

"Amu, chara nari with me."

_That was Rhythm's voice…._

_He sounded serious…._

_Wait! Amu gets really weak after a chara nari with another chara!_

"My Heart-Unlock!"

A large flash of bright light blinded me for a moment.

When it died out, Amu was in her character transformation with Rhythm.

"Amulet Beat!"

Amu-chan was wearing a dark blue dance halter crop top, a light blue T back crop top over it and gray dance track pants. The right leg of the track pants was folded up to her knee, showing the black capri tights she was wearing underneath. On her head was a blue cap. The Humpty lock was around her neck, glowing with blue light. (Picture on profile, cap not included).

**Amu's POV**

_Hmm…._

_I like it…._

Rhythm appeared in front of me; "Let's do this Amu!"

"Right!" I answered confidently.

I looked up to see that the falling of raindrops was slowing and the dark clouds were starting to clear.

This made me happy.

Not only has my heart stopped crying but so has the sky.

I didn't feel miserable or sad anymore. I felt really excited and energetic!

With Rhythm inside me and power surging into me, I could feel myself becoming more and more excited.

_Is this how Nagi feels like in his chara nari?_

_Well it doesn't matter now!_

_Time to dance!_

**Nagi's POV**

Amu-chan got down on the floor and tansforms her body into a whirlwind of twisting hips and twirling limbs.

"Spinning Beat!"

As her body spun, a whirlwind of dark blue energy came off her legs and sucked in the X Chara. X Chara was screaming in fright. Amu-chan then performed her final move.

She rotated on her palms in a break dancing move called "float," then drops into a "windmill," she spins around her torso with her legs stabbing the air in a V shape. She smirked as she got back on her feet.

The whirlwind faded in the air, leaving the dizzy X Chara to float around in circles. Amu-chan stood up and smirked again at the X Charas distress;

"Got you"

She straightened her back and made a heart shape with her hands;

"Negative Heart, Lock On!"

A heart appeared behind the X Chara;

"Open Heart!"

A large ray of light escaped her hands and struck the X Chara turning it back into its original form as a Heart's Egg.

Purified, it flew away, looking for its owner so he/she cold be where it belongs once more.

I looked up to see Amu-chan swaying back & forth and held out my hands to catch her.

_She really falls too much_

**Amu's POV**

I fell backwards and into Nagi's waiting arms.

My chara nari disappeared in sparkles of light. I was back in my normal clothes again and Rhythm was sleeping soundly on my shoulder. I smiled a small smile at Rhythm.

_Thanks Rhythm. Transforming with you made me feel much better. You made me realize that I shouldn't waste time sulking about anything, I should just move on with my life without any regrets._

I looked up, the Sun shined brightly and fluffy white clouds floated in the sky now clear and blue again. The Sun's light was so bright that I had to look away from it.

I could feel Nagi looking at me with a worried face;

"You didn't have to do that Amu-chan."

I looked up and smiled weakly at him in response;

"I'm so glad you're okay."

Nagi sighed;

"What am I going to do with you?"

I laughed lightly. I immediately stopped laughing when I felt my eyelids starting to feel heavy.

**Nagi's POV**

Amu-chan rested her head against my arm.

"Nagi, I leave it up to you. Please take good care of me."

_Did she just fall asleep?_

I sighed.

_Looks like there's only one thing left to do then._

**Suteneko: I hope that attack wasn't too difficult to understand.**

**Amu: It's a break dancing move right?**

**Suteneko: Yup**

**Ikuto: When am I ever going to apologize to Amu?**

**Suteneko: *smirk* Soon, soon.**

**Ikuto: Why is she smirking?**

**Miki: Oh you'll see….*smirks too***

**Yoru: Miki ****read**** through Suteneko's ****"****Shugo Chara Fanfics Notebook" right?**

**Miki: So?**

**Ikuto: Which means you know how the story goes! When did I apologize?**

**Miki: *going to say something***

**Suteneko: *points gun at the back of Miki's head* Think before you say anything**

**Miki: *gulps* I'm not going to say anything**

**Suteneko: *pats Miki's head* Good girl!**

**Ikuto: Fuck you Suteneko! STFU!**

**Suteneko: *sticks soap in Ikuto's mouth* Clean that potty mouth of yours with the soap will you?**

**Amu: Please review!**


	9. Where am I?

**Suteneko: The last chapter of Amulet Beat!**

**Ikuto: WTF? Are you serious? What about my apology?**

**Miki: She'll continue it in CharaNari Special: Amulet MaiHime!**

**Amu: I'm going to transform with Temari? Awesome!**

**Miki: But before that, Suteneko will try out a song-fic.**

**Suteneko: If you remember, earlier in my one of my stories, I asked you, my fans to vote on a poll which song-fic I should write about.**

**Kukai: The one with the most votes id ****She Bad by V Factory (Amuto).**

**Ikuto: All right!**

**Nagi: *frowns* let's get on with the story already.**

**Ikuto: Jealous cross-dresser?**

**Nagi:*smirk* No because Suteneko's first one-shot was a Nagiamu after all.**

**Ikuto: Go to hell**

**Suteneko: *sweatdrop* Okay…**

**I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.**

**Amu's POV**

I moaned from the tapping sunlight against my face and wondered how long I've been sleeping. I blinked, shut my eyes and blinked again. I yawned and finally managed to fully open both eyes. Shocked by what I just saw, I immediately sat up in my bed and took another good look around. I pinched my arm to find out if this is real or a _lucid dream._

_It hurts….so this means…_

_THIS IS REAL!_

I was in a bedroom and a well furnished one at that.

Currently, I was sitting on an unbelievably warm and comfortable queen sized white Kyoto bed. There was a healthy looking bonsai tree on a small brown bedside table. Behind me, just behind the bed, was a shoji. To the front, just in front of the bed, there was a light brown totomi mat on the floor. To my left, there was a shoji styled wardrobe on the right corner of the room. On the left corner, there was a dark brown Kyoto kona desk with a matching Kyoto sideboard next to it. I turned to my right to see a Kyoto dresser with a large mirror above it. There was a woven basket on the dresser as well.

_Whoever owns this place must love Kyoto._

I turned to my right again and glanced at my reflection in the mirror, my face was tired and pale, my hair was uncombed and messy and there were dark circles under my eyes. I rubbed the sleepiness out of my eyes and combed my hair with my fingers giving me a more decent bed head look. I looked at my reflection again and finally noticed what I was wearing.

I was wearing a light pink slip nightgown that ended at mid thigh and a matching long sleeve button front robe that ended just below the knee and hung loosely around my shoulders.

_Why do I always end up in such revealing clothes?_

_Does God hate me or something?_

It was getting hot and I started to sweat so I took off my robe and got out of the bed. As soon as my feet touched the ground, I looked up and got a closer look at the woven basket _I saw earlier on the dresser_ to see _5 eggs inside. 4 were my own chara's eggs and the other…_

_Seemed somewhat familiar…_

That's when it hit me,

"Temari?"

At that moment, Temari came out of her egg and answered groggily, "Yes Nagi?"

_Nagi?_

Temari rubbed her eyes with her kimono sleeve and fully opened her eyes. When she saw me, she shrieked and tried to fly back to her egg but I was too fast for her. I grabbed her with my right hand and Temari tried to wiggle free but it was no use.

"Temari, give me answers."

"No!"

I sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed with Temari still in hand. I closed my eyes and blocked out Temari's pleas for me to release her and her constant wiggling in my hand as I accessed the situation carefully in my head.

_Temari is Nadeshiko's chara._

_Nadeshiko is not here._

_Could Nadeshiko have come back?_

_No it's something else…._

_Temari called me Nagi when she was half asleep meaning this is Nagi's room._

_Nagi…._

_He's Nadeshiko's older brother_

_But then she never mentioned him before….._

_Wait a minute…._

_I distinctively remember that I had asked Nadeshiko once whether she had any siblings and she said no!_

_But then who is Nagi?_

_Could it be?_

_Its crazy but this could only mean one thing._

I opened my eyes, surprising Temari a little.

"Temari, your chara bearer is Nagi who in fact cross dresses as a girl right?"

Temari's eyes widened in shock;

"How did you-"

"I remembered a rumor that Nadeshiko was always the first one to change before everyone else. Meaning she was preventing everyone to find out who she really was."

Temari looked down, "Please don't be mad at Nagi. It's a tradition in the family."

I released my grip on Temari and she flew over and sat on my shoulder.

She took a deep breath before explaining;

"In the Fujisaki family, they're a family of dancers. Every son born in the family will cross dress as part of his training for his dancing in order for him to understand and be fully into the role."

I nodded, slowly digesting the information and asked;

"They why isn't he cross dressing any more?"

"Nagi had lost sight of his dancing. Thus I returned to my egg and Rhythm was born. I waited for the time, Nagi found his passion in dancing again to hatch and join him which happened during the Easter Battle."

"So since you were gone and with a new egg, Nagi used the opportunity to be a normal guy right?"

Temari nodded and I asked another question;

"Am I the only one who knows?"

"No, Hotori-kun, Souma-kun & Mashiro-san knows plus Saeki Nobuko"

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves,

_I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM!_

_WHY DIDN'T HE TELL ME?_

As if by instinct, Temari explained_ "_It's because he cares about you greatly. He couldn't find the right time to tell you and he thought that you might think badly of him if he did."

I raised an eyebrow at her reasoning;

"Why would he think I'd feel that way? Nagi is a guy and he has to follow the tradition right? I would have understood."

"You would have?"

"Of course."

Temari & I smiled at each other until another question popped into my head.

"Temari? I have a few more questions."

"Go ahead."

"1. How did I get here?

2. Why am I in these clothes?

3. How long was I out?

4. Are my charas alright?

5. If this is Nagi's room, where did Nagi sleep?

"Nagi carried you here yesterday, you had a fever so we took care of you and his mother changed your clothes because they were wet. Nagi called in his Nadeshiko voice and told your parents you were sleeping over. Your clothes are probably dried by now so you can take them later and return home. Your charas had a fever as well buy they're alright now. Nagi slept on the floor."

_Nagi slept on the floor so I could sleep on his bed?_

_He really is a gentleman._

"One more question."

"Yes?"

"What's with the night gown? It's short!"

"I think it looks good on you, the pink matches your hair quite nicely."

I blushed a bit at the compliment knowing she was right until Temari shouted;

"X Egg!"

**Suteneko: Woot! Time to get started on that one-shot!**

**Ikuto: I liked Amu's nightdress.**

**Amu: You would have you sick pervert.**

**Temari: Please review!**


End file.
